indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
The following rules are to ensure that the game is fair, so that each player has an equal shot of winning, and to keep the game free of influence from factors that are outside the game. Please read this document carefully, and contact the hosts if you have any questions, as we will not be explaining the rules again. The activity rules are based on strikes: 3 strikes and you’re out. However, in the event that you commit an egregious rule violation such as cheating, you will be immediately ejected from the game. There are no exceptions. Do not cheat. If you are ejected from the game in this manner, you will be forever banned from participating in Indie ORG and possibly other ORGs hosted by the hosts. Essentially, strikes are for inactivity and harassment, and immediate ejections are for intentionally breaking the rules. Whenever someone receives a strike, it will be publicly revealed that that player has received a strike, but not the reason. If a player is ejected during an immunity challenge, that challenge and the subsequent challenge will be cancelled. If a player is ejected immediately after an immunity challenge, or during the tribal council phase, if they are on the losing tribe, that tribal council will be cancelled, otherwise, the game will continue as normal will continue. RULE 1: COMMUNICATION -''' Communicating with players that not in the game about the game is forbidden and will result in an automatic ejection from the game. If a player in the Viewing Lounge or Pre-Juror chat is found communicating with players inside the game about events within the game, they will be ejected from that chat and be banned from participating in future ORGs hosted by the hosts. If a juror is found communicating with players inside the game after they are voted out, they will be ejected from the jury and banned from future ORGs hosted by the hosts. To reiterate, outside communication is never tolerated and will not cause a player to receive a strike, instead resulting in automatic ejection and blacklisting. This extends to alliance chats. '''You may not add new people to an alliance chat once it is created. This includes players not in the game. Please contact the hosts if you have any questions on what does and does not constitute outside communication. Cross-tribal communication is also banned and considered cheating. If you are not on the same tribe with someone, and there is not a twist allowing you to communicate, you may not communicate with them about the game, nor may you reach out to them and form a relationship if you have never spoken. Obviously, there are exceptions if you already know someone on the other tribe outside the game, but you may not discuss the game. Additionally, there are some twists that may require you to keep something secret or refrain from communicating for a given period of time. Communicating about these twists if the hosts specify they may not be communicated about is considered banned communication, which is considered cheating. RULE 2: CHEATING -''' If it is brought to the host’s attention that you are cheating / being suspected of cheating, we will investigate into the matter. Should you be found guilty of cheating, you will be automatically ejected from the game and permanently blacklisted. This includes getting help from a player not inside the game or submitting scores that you did not earn yourself / photoshopped. This also includes communicating with other players about challenges that you were supposed to complete individually. 'RULE 3: SUBMISSIONS -' '''Once you submit, you cannot change your submission. Submissions that require a screenshot must include your facebook, the date, the time, the score you are submitting (so not your “high score”, but the score you just received) - high scores will NOT be accepted if it is not the most recent score you have received. If a player fails to submit in a competition, they will receive a strike. If they know they are unable to submit in time for a particular competition, they can let the hosts know. This will be known as abstaining. However, if they do this too often, they will receive warnings and possibly a strike. Voting: You must vote if you are eligible. Failure to vote before the deadline will result in a strike and a self-vote. If you self-vote, you lose immunity for any future re-votes or tiebreakers. You may change your vote as many times as you like as long as it is submitted before the deadline, however, you must EDIT the original parchment that you wrote the vote on with your new vote, without deleting anything from the previous vote or obscuring your previous vote to the point where it is illegible. 'RULE 4: SCREENSHOTS/COPY PASTING -' Sending ANY screenshots is prohibited, and copy pasting logs from within your Confessional Thread is prohibited. Doing so will earn you an immediate strike. You are, however, allowed to forge logs with other players as long as the are copy/pasted. 'RULE 5: HATEFUL COMMENTS / HARASSMENT -' Survivor is a tough game, both emotionally and mentally. Things get said and people get invested emotionally and sometimes, things are said with the intention to hurt. We, the hosts, understand that things get heated but if players begin to complain and hosts can outright see you being hateful towards other players, you will be given a verbal warning once. If you are reportedly still harassing users, you will then be given one strike. If we feel you have not learned from your prior warning and strike, we are allowed to eject you you from a game. Additionally, we will not tolerate any harassment or bullying based on gender, race, sexuality, ethnicity, or nationality, etc. Overall, NO BULLYING!!! Keep in mind that it is just a game. The point of the game is to have fun, so try to make sure that your actions, both when you’re winning and losing, are not ruining the fun for everyone else. These are the current rules of the game. The hosts reserve the right to add or modify rules as the game progresses. This game is expected to last 39 days.